


Open Book

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Open Book

Title: Open Book  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #279: Random quotes 2009. Prompt #4. _Each has his past shut in him like the leaves of a book known to him by heart and his friends can only read the title. - Virginia Woolf (1882 - 1941)_  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Warnings: Luna is insane.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Open Book

~

“This is ridiculous,” Hermione sighed, glaring alternately at Harry, then Snape. “They belong together. What’s the problem? Are we wrong?”

Luna tilted her head. “Strawberries,” she said finally.

Hermione blinked. “I know I’m going to regret asking this, but...what?”

Luna smiled. “They need to read each other’s auras. Strawberries make wizards’ auras clearer, more receptive.”

“Uh huh.” Hermione pursed her lips. “Maybe if-- Luna? Wait!”

“Hullo, Harry,” Luna said, smiling. “Come with me.” Dragging him by the hand, she led him over to Snape. “Hello.”

“Miss Lovegood.”

Tucking Harry’s hand in Snape’s, Luna said, “Please feed each other strawberries.”

~

As she walked away, Harry flushed. “Um, Luna’s kinda...odd--”

“As I recall,” Snape said dryly, “she is insane.”

Harry chuckled. “I was being nice.”

“Never a danger where I am concerned,” Snape deadpanned. “She was correct about one thing, however. I enjoy strawberries. I could be persuaded to...share some.”

“With me?” Harry whispered.

Snape hesitated. “Possibly.”

Harry smiled. “There’re some there.”

After staring at Harry for a moment, Snape Summoned the dish and, with exaggerated courtesy, held out his arm.

Harry grinned. “Brilliant.”

Across the room, Luna smiled. “See? We read them right,” she told a flabbergasted Hermione.

~


End file.
